Reasons to Hate the Rain
by The Name Is Greed
Summary: Here is our adorable little cat chimera Leah; unlike any other chimera she probably would meet, she is able to switch from a human form and a cat form on will. Wouldn't that be just amazing; well that one day with all the rain isn't. Our chimera is found by Alphonse Elric and taken in and served as a cat. Can she keep her kitty mouth shut or will she let the cat out of the bag?
1. I Hate The Rain

**Alright everyone, you might be confused. As sure as hell I was when I decided to rewrite my old chimera story. Now I do hope I can continue this, I just have to put what I think more into it and you get what you receive really. **

* * *

So what do you do when you're cat on a rainy day, in an alley that happened to be filled with dogs?

Option one, run the hell away.

Option two, run very sacredly away.

Option three, run away with your tail so high it doesn't matter.

Oh wait those three options are basically the same aren't they? Well, here's how that went.

The alley consisted of three very high places that dogs preferably could not reach; one was a trashcan, number two a little higher in a farther place, and three was just nowhere in my reach without the help of number two. Well here it goes, hopefully not my death.

The barking started as soon as I took my small run-jump towards the first high place. Which dogs apparently could try to get me from, just before the can fell over I jumped over to the second high place. I had almost slipped from the rain that continued to pour down onto me. As I let out the cattiest sigh, I looked down at the dogs who kept barking at the spot that I was at. My cat smirk was the best around; stupid dogs don't know what hit em.

So I picked option four that wasn't on the list, who cares I'm a cat-rebel. No one can underestimate a cat-rebel, actually yes I can but that's not the point here.

Do you even know why cats hate rain? Rain is like the devil for our fur, and it makes it ache too. Whenever it rains, I never am able to have a nice cat nap. Do you even know how bad it is when cats don't have their cat naps? They like turn so evil, not even the nicest person in the world can stop them from scratching and hissing. I've only had to deal with that once, I didn't even realize it was happening until some lady grabbed me by the neck and put me in a box in the rain; rambling here.

Worst thing about this rain was I could feel that it was going to last for at least three more days; just perfect.

I cattily sighed once more, before licking my fur to try and get rid of some of the water that had rained onto me. Not really going to work with the water still pouring onto my head though; my bad. Eh whatever happens to all outdoors men, by outdoors men I meant outdoor cats; preferably.

I then got up to stretch before I lay back down on the cold and wet ledge that I had perched myself onto, as I tried to fall asleep to the barking of the hounds of dogs below me.

I had been awaken by a sound of the dogs barking once more, by the way I felt must have been at least ten minutes of horrible rain and sleeping mixed together.

"Ah wait brother!" I heard a young boy's voice claim.

I got up to stretch to meet a gray suit of armor standing at the end of the alley, I turned my head. Why would anyone want to be wearing a suit of armor is rain?

The dogs were barking at the armor which made him turn to us. I just blinked, don't get me wrong; I wouldn't be in a suit of armor when it's raining and for the love of god I wouldn't be out in the rain anyway if I had a home to be at. But what the hell are these dogs barking at.

I sniffed the air; I picked up tons of different scents. Damn rain ruining everything.

I do not know what happened next but for some reason the suit of armor walked to the noisy dogs and started petting them all.

Oh pets, how I would like some at this very moment. Have I ever told you that cats love getting petted? It's like the best thing ever, decides catching mice and giving it to your human person thing. Pets are like ninety-five percent of the thing most animals love and receive, as long as you're an indoor pet. Outdoor pets can only randomly get petted if a person would allow themselves to be around one of us. I've only gotten pets like two out of three times I've walked up to a person with a cute meow and tilting the head. These dogs are so lucky, if they weren't in my way I would race over to that armor and demand in the cutest way to be petted boldly.

Rambling again, and gosh darn it. I am not going to be left out of this petting zoo! With all the dogs on the ground I wouldn't be able to get towards the armor in one piece; this is going to be tricky.

I cattily sigh for the fifth time this day, before tilting my head to try and figure a plan as I was sitting on the ledge.

"Meow," I called out by accidently.

This is what I get for not being able to talk, unless I'm talking to other cats or other animals a meow is all you're going to get.

The armor looked up towards me, apparently that is all I needed.

"You poor thing, did they chase you up there?" The armor asked gently making his way around the dogs and over to me.

I gingerly let out a small meow in response, which caused the armor to gently lift his hand up towards my face.

Okay this was strange, I swear to god I am trying to sniff his scent; but there is nothing. Absolutely nothing! Must be the rain, I don't care.

I then pushed my head to the armor hand which caused the hand to go over my head and swiftly and softly go down my back causing my back to stand up in joy.

"You poor kitty, those dogs are really mean aren't they?" They asked.

I meowed out in delight as he continued to gently stroke down my back, and between my back bones.

"Al! Where did you go?" Another male voice called.

"Oh brother," The armor said looking between the end of the alley and back towards me.

I tilted my head to the side like any cat would to any question; mine was more over to why the hell the petting stopped.

The armor quickly looked back towards the opening of the alley and back at me before going to unlatch the piece of armor.

So here were my options,

Option one; allow this EMPTY suit of armor to take me.

Option two, question why the hell the suit of armor is empty.

Or option three, WHY THE HELL WAS THE SUIT OF ARMOR EMPTY?!

Okay again maybe those three were the same, who cares. Who in their right mind would have an empty suit of armor that could move nonetheless?

A hand gently picked me up from my front and placed into the empty suit.

"I'm sorry kitty, but this should keep you dry for now. Be careful in there." The armor said.

Oh god the echo, so loud.

I heard a latch snap back on as the armor started its move, I'm guessing towards the end of the alley and a swift turn left.

"Coming," It called.

Jesus I am really going to hate the sound of the armor against my ears.

* * *

**But seriously. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, not even Edward Elric or Alphonse Elric. If I did, I would have totally would not share any of it with you all. I would just have them for myself.**

** (If you noticed the pun in here, I want you to know that I am a horrible writer and I should be shot for any more puns I will make in the near future.) **


	2. Empty Armor

**So believe me, it took me like the same time to write this out as the last one. Which didn't seem as hard as I thought it would be. Well, I hope you enjoy really. More cat puns to enjoy in the future too. **

* * *

So here I am, in an empty suit of armor that's walking. Yes walking, an empty suit is walking. I still don't even get how, nor will I figure that out as I'm having this cat-tastic freak out.

After the armor made the swift left he started running; I have no clue towards what, guessing to the voice from before. He then started to slow down to a walk as I still was freaking the hell out that it was empty.

No I will not leave that alone, this is just crazy. I'm a chimera! I mean it's cool and all that's it walking emptily, but what the hell. I shook my head trying to get water off my head, while the suit was still moving. I will note that this was very hard to try and stay in one spot while he was doing so.

All in happiness I'm glad I can handle this situation better than any other cat who, could have been in my place; though I highly doubt they would have allowed the armor to pick them up anyway. Enough of my rambling about this topic, but I am not going to let up that this armor is empty.

Okay with all the talk about the armor being empty is getting a little out of control, let me take a moment to think of all the possibilities why it's empty or rather think about where the hell I'm being taken too.

"Sorry brother," The armor spoke.

The ears buddy, the talking hurts em with that echo.

"Whatever lets go." A voice said from beside the armor.

So from here I am going to assume that these two, people are brothers. Anyway so my options from here are not that simple.

Option one; deal with it.

Option two; wait until the armor opens the latch so I can get out of here.

Lastly option three, make noise to alert the person next to this armor.

I shivered at the thought; I'd rather not have to worry about more rain if he takes me out now. I'll just wait until the armor opens up and lets me out. I mean he will right? I can't stay in here forever.

The two continued to walk for a while before the armor stopped and sat down causing me to shift into a better position; I heard someone sit next to the armor. After a while of the silence of just the rain falling I stretched causing myself great delight.

"Brother," The armor said his tone slightly sadder than before.

"Huh? Oh, my head is so full of stuff that I don't know where to start thinking." The voice said.

The armor moved a little, causing me to move with it. Then again at this point I don't mind the moving to get rid of the water on my fur.

"I spent all of last night thinking about what we believed alchemy is." They said.

"Alchemy is the knowledge, analysis, and recreation of the laws and the currents that exist within substances." The armor said.

From here I'm just going to call these guys, armor guy and the boy.

"The world spins through these laws. People dying are also a part of those currents. Embrace the current, that's what I was told so many times by sensei that it got annoying. I thought I understood it, but because I didn't understand back then… Mother was… and now, I'm starting to think whether I could have done something about something I can't do anything about." The boy said.

I heard the boys feet move and scraped against pavement.

"I'm an idiot. I haven't improved a bit since that time. I thought that if I went outside, maybe the rain would wash off some of this sadness, but even one drop hitting my face is making me depressed." The boy said.

I frowned; these two must have had a lot of trouble to be where they are now not to mention the whole armor moving by its self-deal.

"Since I don't have a body, I can't feel that rain hitting my skin either, it's really sad it hurts. Brother, I really want to restore my body. I want to become a human being again. Even if it means doing something as hopeless as turning against the currents of the world," The armor said, holding out his hand and forming it into a fist.

Well new information that will help me in my travels; this suit of armor was once human; the way he became this way is still unknown. They must have lost their mother making them feel depressed. I just need to know what happened now to figure out what is going to happen later.

"Oh! There you are! Mr. Edward! Mr. Edward Elric!" Another man's voice called, as the armor got up making me have to cling for dear life.

I also heard the boy get up from his spot as well, as the armor turned to feet stopping from the jog they did.

"Thank god you're all right! We've been looking for you!" The man said.

"What? What do you want?" The boy asked.

"You are to return to case at once," The man said.

I heard even more steps stop behind the person.

"The truth is that there's been a serial killer in this…" The man started.

"Edward Elric… The full metal alchemist," another man spoke.

Oh I do not like that voice, bad voice go away I don't want you here.

"The man with the scar on his…" The first man said.

"Stop!" The boy yelled.

I don't know what the hell just happened but I think the guy just died. From the crackling I heard and the sound of a body falling on the ground. I'm just going to assume the worst. Other than the no-movement I hear this is very quiet.

At that moment a chime from a clock tower, which apparently was behind us?

"Al! Run away!" The boy said.

The suit of armor started running away; which was really fast. After a lot of the running the armor turned a sharp right, and then turned around.

"Brother, over here!" The armor said, throwing a wave towards his direction.

The armor then kneels down as another pair of feet ran past the armor. The armor started moving its arm, as I heard a piece of chalk glide against the ground. So he must have pulled out chalk while I wasn't paying attention.

"What do you think is going to happen to us if we get into an alleyway?!" The boy shouted.

"Just come on!" the armor exclaimed.

I heard more crackling, as I heard something grow maybe? I can't tell you what I can't see, only what I hear really. It's not like I'm at the guys helmet and looking out of here, I mean seriously.

"Now he can't follow us!" The armor said, as he stood up.

Even more crackling was to be had, and how the crashing of rocks? This is seriously getting out of hand.

The armor started to run again; beyond me towards where. He then had to stop quickly.

Oh hey another crash of rocks and stuff.

"This is a joke… Right," the boy said.

You tell me, this is just stupid; I can't see a damn thing but this god damn gray armor.

The armor then turned around, as I heard a pair of feet walking towards us.

"What the hell are you? Why are you going after us?" The boy asked.

"If there are creators, then there are also destroyers." The man said.

"So you're telling us we have no choice…" The boy said.

I heard a clap of hands and more crackling as the armor got in a position to fight.

"You've got guts…" The man said.

The armor then started to move once more, ready to throw a punch at the man.

"But you're too slow," the man said.

Okay, I see light now. With a huge gap in the armors side, this is very bad.

I see a man pass the gap to behind the armor.

"Al! You son of a bitch," The boy shouted.

I quickly jumped onto the ground before the armor hit the ground from the lack of balance it now had. I now watched the boy swing at the man with a one handed weapon, which his arm was grabbed by the man's hand. The boys arm sparked red as he fell to the side dropping the weapon he had.

So my options here,

Option one; just sit here doing nothing but watching.

Option two; go into my human form and try to find help.

Option three; try to rip the guy limb from limb in my cat form.

Let's just say that option two was a no go, due to the fact that I don't have clothes when I transform, so option three would be a little better; but I'd rather go with option four.

Bite the god damn guy on the leg! Which I did in turn caused him to look at me.

"What…" The man said.

"No kitty!" The armor called.

* * *

**Dear baby Jesus our little chimera gots herselves in a bad spot. But remember, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric and his younger brother Alphonse Elric along with Scar do not belong to me. Only our little chimera here belongs to me. **


	3. He has a Scar

**Well this took me longer then I hoped, but hey I finished it within the month I started it. Please kill me. ;-;**

* * *

So right now I want to thank all the people that decided to take care of me after I was turned into a cat. I want to thank my dad for throwing me out when he realized I could turn into a cat. I want to thank my mom who died when I was born. Lastly, I want to thank this suit of armor that sheltered me from the rain for the little amount of time.

Oh wait why am I saying that I'm going to die now?

"Damn it!" The boy said.

So this is where we last left off, the boy getting thrown a bit and then me latching myself onto this guy's leg with my teeth. I do believe this wasn't my smartest idea, but I did it none-the-less.

"Auto-mail…" The man said.

The man then shook his leg to try and get me off. The next thing I know is I'm on the ground close to the suit of armor, in pain.

"I see. It shouldn't have been destroyed through human deconstruction," He said. "And that one over there; I thought that I would destroy his body because I tore apart his armor, but he doesn't have a body."

I groaned as I tried to push myself up from the ground, failing in doing; I just moved my head to look towards the boy and the man from before.

"You're a strange bunch." He noted.

The boy then clapped his hands together and swiped his flesh hand over his auto-mail causing it to spark with blue light and morph half-ly into a side blade.

"I'm not nice enough to play by your schedule!" the boy said.

"Brother, don't..." The armor said. "Run away!"

"You idiot, you think I can just leave you behind and run away!" The pipsqueak said.

Okay now I'm just going to call him pipsqueak, I mean this isn't the best time to be picking nicknames and such but just calling him 'the boy' gets a little re-pet-itive I'd would be annoyed if I were reading this too.

"So, by putting both of your hands together, you form a ring and use the cycled energy to transmute? Then…" The scarred man said.

I just noticed the scar on his face, sue me.

Pipsqueak started running towards the man yelling his battle cry, which came to a halt as the man sort of blocked the oncoming bladed arm and grabbed onto it.

"The first thing to do is to have this annoying arm," The man said. "Destroyed."

The next thing that happened, I don't even know. It happened so quickly I didn't think it would have happened like it did.

The pipsqueak's auto-mail arm burst into pieces by a red light. The pieces scattered everywhere, who knew into how many though. The pipsqueak fell onto his knees gripping his right arm.

"Bro… Brother!" The armor shouted.

Did I forget to tell you it was still raining? Yeah because it still is, and I think I just saw a crack of lightning. The world must hate this day too.

"I will give you time to pray to god." The scarred man said.

I am not just going to sit here and let this pipsqueak die, come on chimera self don't just lie there in pain get up and face your fears. The moment I hate my conscience is the moment I listen to it.

I pushed myself up off the ground not caring about any of the aches my back was yelling at me for, once I was on all fours I started moving my legs to try and move towards the two who weren't that far.

"Sorry, but there isn't a god I want to pray to," Pipsqueak said. "You're only after me, right? My little brother Al… Are you going to kill him too?"

"If there are obstacles, I will remove them. But for now," The man said. "The only one I have business with is the Fullmetal Alchemist..."

I had finally reached the two I'd set my goal for, I put my left paw on the man's closest foot.

"Only you." The man said, looking down towards the ground; i.e. probably me.

"Me too." I said.

So it may have been a meow rather than me actually saying something, but I know what I said.

"Kitty…" The armor said.

I held a straight face as I looked up towards the scarred man's face. Oh hey look he's wearing glasses, there's something you learn every day.

"Really? Then promise me," Pipsqueak started. "That you won't touch my little brother."

I looked over to the pipsqueak who was looking at the ground.

"What the hell, fight!" I shouted, which turned into meows of course.

"I will keep my word." The man said, moving his foot so that my paw fell off it.

"Brother, what are you saying!" The armor shouted. "Brother, what are you doing? Run away! Get up! Run!"

I noticed the man's arm started toward the pipsqueak, so I quickly moved over to the pipsqueak and pushed him with all my cat might; which barely even moved him at all.

"Stop… Stop it!" The armor yelled.

There was then a gun shot.

Ouch my ears.

"That's as far as you go."

What is going on now…

* * *

**WELL THIS SHORT. LIKE ED. Oh Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Uhhhhhh, anyway. there is a pun in here, I felt the need to have it, but it wasn't necessary but I wanted to shine. Anyway Don't own Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric or Scar-y Wary but i do own my kitty chimera suck it. P.S. shoot me. pls. **


End file.
